


The Order of the Phoenix Posthumous Get-together

by bobthemole



Series: Charon's Train [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobthemole/pseuds/bobthemole





	The Order of the Phoenix Posthumous Get-together

  
No one parties like the dead.

James tried to moonwalk while Severus smirked and Lily gripped his shoulder to keep from falling over with laughter. Allan Bones, Edgar’s son, balanced a marshmallow on Marlene McKinnon’s head as she tried to set up the CD player. At the gramophone, Fred Weasley was introducing Dorcas and Caradoc to Muggle music that was released after they died. The next song came on.

Remus gently nodded his head to the beat and grinned at Sirius’ barely concealed horror.

“Synth pop,” he explained. “Depeche Mode.”

Sirius shuddered. “Thank you, Azkaban, for sparing me the eighties.”

**  
**

 


End file.
